This renew application requests continued support or the research training program In Hemostasis and Thrombosis at the University of Vermont. The focal point of the program is the research training of post- graduate fellows who will be prepared to conduct clinical and basic research in the fields of thrombosis and hemostasis. It is our intent to maintain a highly integrated research environment in which physician scientists and basic scientists can interact in a symbiotic fashion for their cooperative training. Candidates with both M.D.s and Ph.D.s will be recruited. M.D. candidates ideally would enter the program immediately following their first year residency training after graduation from Medical School. However, M.D. fellows will be admitted at other times in their career training. Ph.D. candidates ideally would ordinarily be admitted immediately following the obtainment of their graduate degree. The heart of the research training program is the research endeavors of the primary training faculty, all of whom have well-established independent programs in hemostasis and thrombosis. The Vermont Thrombosis Center provides the foundation for the cooperative interchange amongst the research laboratories of the preceptors in the program. The faculty in the program include the Chairman of the Department of Medicine, the Chairman of the Department of Biochemistry and the Chairman of the Department of Pathology. The training faculty with highly complementary research interests have a history of close cooperation within research and educational matters. The primary training enterprise will occur within the research laboratory environment and this will be supplemented with an ad hoc selection from the formal educational programs in the University of Vermont College of Medicine. In addition, seminars, conferences and journal clubs in the basic science and clinical divisions and departments will contribute to the a appropriate intellectual environment.